Many forms of display stands for plants and other items are known. At the simplest level, a plant may be placed on the floor or on a table. For many plants, shelves can be used, and the plants lined up on the shelves.
In retail plant stores it is helpful if the stand can display individual plants to their best advantage. Generally, a display in a row, as on a shelf, will tend to diffuse the attention of a potential customer from a particular plant to the group of plants. The alternative, though, of vertical stacking as by stacking tables is not ideal, as the plants on the lower portions of the stack will tend to be overlooked by a potential purchaser.
Another constraint on the design of plant stands is the retail floor space that is available for these stands. This space may be limited and expensive and therefore it is desirable to maximize the number of plants which may be displayed within a relatively small floor area, while at the same time permitting a consumers attention to be focused on individual plants.
The above comments relate not only to plants, but also to other articles which it may be desired to sell. With plants, though, there is the additional factor that it is generally desirable to arrange the plant display so as to permit a large amount of light to hit the plants, and thus keep them healthy for an optimal period of time.
In the manufacture of stands, it is of assistance if the stand can be made of parts which are identical, thus minimizing the expense of creating molds and drawings for each individual part. Therefore, a modular construction is desirable.